


On the Road

by CaptainTulip



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTulip/pseuds/CaptainTulip
Summary: An imagined conversation after Rafe gets Sam out of prison.





	On the Road

“So,” Rafe says, drawing the syllable out, his own particular brand of sing-song sarcasm. “How  _are_  you, Samuel?”

Sam stares resolutely at the road ahead.

“What, no thank you? I just saved your worthless skin. If it weren’t for me, you’d still be locked in that tower of filth like a bona fide Panama princess.”

Silence. The air-conditioning is pumping in Rafe’s car, and it’s the coldest, driest, cleanest air Sam has tasted in years. It feels like it’s burning his throat.

“It’s alright.” Amused. Light. Clipped. Refined. Jarring and familiar at the same time. “You can make it up to me later.” The smug smirk is audible in Rafe’s voice. 

Sam has dreamed of this moment feverishly for years - the open road, the sprawling trees, the trail of dust behind him - but all he feels is numb. 

“Oh, of course. My apologies. Catholic upbringing. None of that for you. Unless it’s followed by twenty Hail Marys, ten Our Fathers, and a hundred lashes for good measure.” Rafe hums. “Actually, that could work.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Rafe, I’d say you were happy to see me.”

Rafe leans over and claps his hand onto Sam’s shoulder. “You know what, Samuel? I  _am_  happy to see you. It’s like all my birthdays come at once. You’re my  _ticket_.” He smiles and it almost reaches his eyes. He moves his hands back to the wheel and drums his fingers along it. “You’d better hope you are, anyway,” he says, his voice lowering. “Or back to the tower you go.”

Sam frowns. “Your ticket to what, exactly?”

“What, you think I bribed you out because I missed you?” He looks over and cocks his head. “Desperate for a repeat of that hastily abandoned handjob?”

Sam can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he tightens his fists on his thighs.

“Relax, princess.” Rafe turns his eyes back to he road. “I have a one-track mind these days. And that track is Benjamin Bridgeman.”

Sam blinks. “Avery?” The air and Rafe’s cologne and the soft jazz and the scenery speeding by faster than light is starting to make Sam’s head swim and he can barely keep up. “You - you broke me out to find Avery’s treasure?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say  _broke_. But yes.” Rafe clicks his tongue. “Turns out I need you, Samuel. Funny old world, isn’t it?”

Sam grips on to the side of the door. “Hysterical.”

Rafe laughs. It sounds genuine. “Well, I think this is cause for celebration, don’t you? Free after 13 years. It’s a goddamn miracle!” Rafe pushes a button and the hood of the car pulls open, and Sam suddenly feels the rush of the wind in his hair and a thousand foreign and familiar smells. “There must be somewhere in this godforsaken third-world hell hole that’ll sell us a decent drink!”

Sam sucks in gulp after gulp of fresh air. For the first time in years, his heart thuds in excitement, shuddering and beating hard enough to break through his chest. He catches Rafe’s eyes and a slow grin spreads across his face.  _A drink. A goddamn drink._ “Fuck yeah.” 

Rafe grins and slams his foot on the accelerator and the car surges forward, smooth as a knife despite the bumpy road, the prison slowly disappearing in a cloud of dust.


End file.
